Rock and Roll Out!
is a 2017 platforming rhythm video game produced by Matsushiba Studios and was originally created by Hazuki Sasamoto and Sosuke Takehiko. It was inspired by [[wikipedia:YooHoo_&_Friends_(2012_TV_series)|the 2012 TV series of ''YooHoo & Friends]] created by David Feiss, but instead parodies "edutainment cartoons that people would consider the worst". Development The game's minor fourth wall breaks is influenced by Chowder. Gameplay There are three game modes: Easy, Medium and Hard. On general topics, when the player defeats enemies and bosses, they will drop Notes and Star Tokens. Each Note picked up by the player's character will simply allow them to buy items from the shop, while Star Tokens will increase the current amount of Star Power they have so they can do special attacks. There is a different special attack depending on these valid amounts (45%, 90% and 100%). The chances to get these goodies depend on the mode (Easy makes most enemies having a chance of dropping them, Medium makes 50% of enemies having an equal chance of dropping either or both of them, and Hard makes 10% of enemies having a 7% chance of dropping either or both of them). Settings Sound: * Voices: Enabled by default. As the title slightly implies, this feature can enable or disable voice-acting in-game. Shop Reskins: Reskins are as what the title implies, these will simply only modify all of the game's graphics. As of an update, the given preset reskins are now categorized under the title "Preset", and there is now a feature where the player can make their own reskin (including a later update which gives sound and music editing features), and submit it to the reskin gallery (typically working with a successful internet connection), where they can also download other's reskins to use them in-game. * "The Classics": It reskins the game's art style to be reminiscient of very old video games, while its graphics are made entirely out of pixel art. ** Toon Edition: It reskins the game's art style to be reminiscient of classic, traditionally-animated cartoons, as well as making all of the voice-clips (if enabled) low-quality, distorted with a heavy overdrive. There is also a choice to make the reskin's graphics grayscale. The music in the game is changed to classical soundtracks. * "Chinese Bootleg": It reskins the entire game to consist of slightly more simplified-looking pixel art graphics, using more limited and saturated palettes. The pixel animation is also typically more stiff. The music in the game is changed to impressions of 8-bit, loud and low-quality soundtrack imports. Enemy data (All tables are collapsed to hide spoilers. View them at your own risk!) Playable characters * Normal abilities: Spin-dash (速い圧延 Hayai atsuen) * Special attacks: Quick Jump-Charge (Japanese: 流星ジャンプと充電 Ryūsei janpu to jūden, 45% Star Power), Fair Fight (Japanese: 喜びの戦い Yorokobi no tatakai, 90% Star Power), Fair and Fast Jump-Charge Fighting (流星ジャンプ充電の喜びの戦い Ryūsei janpu jūden no yorokobi no tatakai, 100% Star Power and a combo special) * Voice: Satomi Arai (Japanese); Liliana Mumy (English) * Phrases (English): "Alright!" (chosen), "Let's go!" and "Let's do this!!" (level beginning), "Dash!" (sometimes whilst spin-dashing) * Phrases (Japanese): "よし！" (Yoshi!/All right!, chosen), "いこう！" (Ikou!/Let's go!) and "これをやろう！" (Kore o yarou!/Let's do this!, level beginning), "疾走！" (Shissō!/Sprint!, sometimes whilst spin-dashing) A kind-hearted, sane, honest, generous and nature-loving dog who is also a jack-of-all-trades. Even if he seems perfect, he's still pretty weak. Despite this notable flaw, that doesn't stop him from kicking bad guy butt. * Voice: Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese), Kari Wahlgren (English) Category:Platformers Category:Rhythm Category:2017 video games Category:Matsushiba Studios